Digimon: An Uncertain Future Remastered Edition
by djb21212-Steeldramon21
Summary: Taichi Kamiya has a choice to make on the day of Sora's wedding: to tell her how he feels before it's too late or risk losing her forever. Main coupling is Taiora with hints of others. Originally posted 4292001. Enjoy!


Digimon: Digital Monsters

An Uncertain Future - Remastered

Written by: Steeldramon21

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Plot: This is a remastered version of a story I posted almost six years ago. (Time sure flies doesn't it?) Anyways, after looking it over I decided to change quiet a bit since, admittedly, I did rush this one out at the time.

Anyway, this remains a Taiora with hints of other couples. If you liked the original, please review this one.

Chapter 1

Taichi Kamiya sat in his apartment and thought about everything that has happened to him so far. He had been invited to an event several months ago that was nothing but a reminder of how his life began it's downward spiral; Sora and Matt's engagement party. They had asked all of their Digidestined friends to be there, yet Cody declined because he had personal business to tend to with his grandfather. Even Mimi had flown in from America to congratulate them. At first, Tai had tried very hard to be supportive of the relationship, forcing himself to smile whenever he was around them ins spite of his broken heart. It began with a gift Sora had brought to Matt's concert some years before, a batch of homemade cookies. She had rejected Tai's offer to go with him that day, unaware that the simple act started a chain reaction of grief for her friend.

Tai hid his feelings from everyone on this because they had business that was more important at the time. He was the leader, the one the younger Digidestined needed to look to for inspiration. Personal feelings would have to wait. He even managed to relax a little when he and TK went to France and met Catherine, even if she did remind him of Mimi somewhat. Still, she could never fill the emptiness in his heart that Sora had created. No woman could.

He picked up a picture of her from a nearby table, running his fingers through his now-short brown hair as he thought about the scarlet-haired succumbus that shattered his heart innocently. He had been friends with Sora had been friends since they were infants living at Highton View Terrace, sharing secrets and many happy occasions with each other. She was the one who plagued his dreams every night. He saw her ruby-colored eyes glisten like gemstones in the depths of his dreams, her crimson hair framing the lovely features of her face. He would always call for her at night and feel empty when she did not answer. Now, her eyes would only sparkle that way for Matt. Tai was nothing but an afterthought.

Tai gritted his teeth as he thought of the Digidestined of Freindship. He was Tai's eternal nemesis and rival. The entire time that all of them had been DigiDestined, Matt had sworn to outdo him at every turn. When he could not succeed him as leader of the group, Matt suceeded Tai in the only way that mattered.

Through Sora.

The more that they were together, the more it ate away at Tai's being. When they would kiss, Tai would grow quiet and reserved. It was the inverse to who he was that the DigiDestined of Courage would become over time, the polar opposite of the Crest he bore as Sora and Matt grew closer. He knew Kari and the others worried about him but it was beyond them to help him. He was spiraling out of control into the darkness, suffering a defeat worse than the enemies they would face in the Digital World.

Tai put down the photo and went into his bedroom. It was quiet in his home now that Agumon had returned to the Digital World. Tai laughed to himself as he thought about his Digimon and their adventures. They were over now that the Digital World was finally at peace. Yet, he now longed for the care-free adventures of the old days. They filled a void in his life now that his friendship with Sora was almost shattered. His missed the relationship he once had with her. Over the years, they grew more and more apart until they just stopped talking to each other altogether, she being unable to help him not knowing that she was responsible for his pain. Only Kari, Izzy, and Agumon would know or even understand how he truly feels. With that, Tai lay back onto his bed and closed his eyes, sleeping a dreamless sleep.

Chapter 2

Tai awoke to a knock on his front door. He dressed into a T-shirt and jeans and headed downstairs. When he looked in the peephole, he saw someone that brought a smile to his face. It was his little sister, Kari Kamiya. Actually, she wasn't so little now that she was a teenager.

"Kari!" Tai said happily as he hugged his sister. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you since you didn't return any of my phone calls."

"Come on in." When Kari saw Tai's apartment, she was amazed at how clean it actually was. Instead of the pigsty that she expected, it was surprisingly spotless.

"Wow. Since when did you become such a neat freak?"

"Never mind about that." Tai said as Kari sat down on his couch. "So, how are things with everyone?"

"Well, Davis and I are dating now, believe it or not. He's going to open his own noodle cart and I'm a teacher's aid at Odaiba Primary School."

"What? What about T.K? I thought you wanted to be with him after all this time."

Kari thought for a moment before answering her brother. "Well, we were together for a little while but it just didn't work out. He's moved on since then but we still talk. He's working on being a writer."

"Oh. Well, what about Izzy?"

"He and Mimi are together, too. He's working as a software developer for Apple and she's in culinary school. Davis even uses some of her recipes in his noodles."

"What about Joe?"

"He's finally a doctor, like we always knew he'd be. He works at Odaiba Medical now."

"Great. What about Yolei and Ken?"

"They're together too. Ken's in the Police Academy and Yolei's... well... not."

"Oh. And Cody?"

"He's thinking of studying law when he graduates." Kari knew that Tai didn't want to hear about them. "You want to know about Sora and Matt, don't you?"

"Are you kidding? Why wouldn't I?" Tai lied. "They're my friends. Of course I want to know what goes on in their lives." He really didn't want to know about them because of the pain it would cause to his heart.

"No, Tai. They aren't married yet. Not until 8:00 this evening." Kari said. Tai breathed a sigh of relief. It would have ripped him apart if they were already married.

"Oh." Tai said. Kari was worried about her brother. He had kept his feelings to himself for so long that it actually was caused him pain when he saw those two together. She saw the regret in his eyes every time that she visited him. It would grow more and more with each passing day. She often worried that he would lose his mind to the darkness around him.

"Tai, why didn't you say something to her before now?" Kari said to her brother.

"I can't, Kari. I'm not going to ruin her perfect life with Mr. Perfect." Tai said with regret in his voice. "She's... she happy without me. If I said something to her, I'd just ruin everything with her and Matt. I can't break her heart just to get what I want. But... it gets so hard sometimes. I just..." Tai couldn't continue. Kari got the general idea.

"Tai, you should at least try. I don't like seeing you like this. It's starting to scare me a little."

"I'll... I'll think about it." With that, Kari stood up to go. She looked at Tai and felt pity for him.

"Tai, please think about what I said." Kari said as she left. "Don't spend the rest of your life thinking about the past." As she left, Tai did think about what Kari had said. All kinds of thoughts about Sora ran through his mind.

What if she and Matt did get married?

What if she and Matt...

Tai cringed at the unpleasant thought. He knew that he would never live through his beloved and his rival's marriage. He wanted so badly to end his nightmare, to wake up from all of this anguish. He was about to consider giving in to the darkness and commit the one act of cowardice that would corrupt his crest of Courage forever; to end his own life. Then, he saw Sora's picture lying on the table. He looked at it and tears came to his eyes. He knew that he at least had to try to say something to her. She meant everything to him. Tai looked at his watch. It was almost 6:30. Sora's wedding was in a couple of hours. Even though he would never make it, he had to be brave enough to try. His old digivice, which was sitting on the table as well, started to glow for the first time in years. He picked it up and smiled. His courage had finally returned. Tai picked up his jacket and ran out of the door, hoping against hope that he wouldn't be to late to change his destiny.

Chapter 3

Everyone was in the church that day for the wedding. TK, Davis, and Ken were helping Izzy get Matt ready. Joe was with Cody taking care of the audience. Kari, however, was helping Sora with last minute preparations with Mimi and Yolei.

"Well," Mimi said as she adjusted Sora's veil, "this is the last time we'll see you as a single woman, Sora."

"Soon, you'll be Mrs. Sora Takenouchi-Ishida." Yolei added.

"Yeah, I know." Sora added half-heartedly. Despite all of the fuss over the wedding, she was wondering if Tai was all right. "Kari, how was Tai? Is he at least going to be here?"

"He's fine but I don't know if he's coming." Kari told the woman she considered a surrogate sister at times. She then noticed that there was some regret hidden in her eyes. "Sora, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I guess I just have cold feet."

"C'mon." Yolei said. "Spill already."

"Yeah." Mimi added. "You can be honest with us."

"Well... I'm just wondering if this isn't a mistake. What if I'm marrying Matt for all the wrong reasons?"

"Then maybe you should think about this." Kari said. "The last thing you want is to make a mistake you'll regret later on."

"Kari, I already thought this through." Sora said. She knew that she loved Matt but there was something in her heart telling her that this wasn't right. "I'm going through with it. Let's get this over with." She put on her veil and the group proceeded to the altar.

Meanwhile, Tai was running as fast as he could to the church. He had to stop that wedding. All sorts of memories were running through his mind. The first time that he met Sora at soccer camp...

the first day that they went to school...

their first trip to the Digital World...

the day that he rescued Sora from Datamon...

the day her crest first glowed...

the birthday that he gave her the hair clip that almost destroyed their friendship...

the Christmas that she chose Matt over him...

Tai was literally racing against the clock. His digivice glowed brighter and brighter. It was his courage that made him run, fueling his heart as he continued to move. Tai silently prayed that he wasn't too late as he sped onward to his future.

Meanwhile, the wedding was already starting. TK stood at the altar as best man with Matt. Mimi was maid of honor and was there as well. Kari and Yolei walked down the aisle accompanied by Ken and Davis. Then, Sora finally came down the aisle with her father. She stood in front of the altar and faced Matt, her future husband. The minister started the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite Sora Takenouchi and Yamato Ishida in holy matrimony..."

Tai had finally arrived at the church, completely out of breath. He was afraid that he might have been too late. With as much courage as he could summon, he went up to the doors and went inside.

"Do you, Yamato Ishida, take Sora Takenouchi for your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Sora Takenouchi, take Yamato Ishida for your lawfully wedded husband?" Just as Sora was about to answer, suddenly the door to the church flew open.

"Well, do you?" Everyone turned around to see who had said that. The voice belonged to Taichi Kamiya, standing in the open doorway.

"Tai, I'm glad you made it but what are you doing here?" TK asked him.

"I'm here to change my future, TK."

"Have you completely lost it, Tai?" Matt said angrily. He was convinced that Tai was NOT going to ruin this for him. "You can't just barge in here."

"I'm sorry, Matt, but I can't let you marry her." Tai replied calmly. "I love her." Everyone whispered except for Kari.

"Took you long enough." Kari said under her breath.

"Tai, what are you talking about?" Sora said, confused over her friend's actions.

"Sora, I've known you almost my whole life. You and I have always been there for each other. From the day that we met at soccer camp to the day we first went to the Digital World, I've had feelings like I've never felt for anyone else before. I've kept these feelings inside for a long time." As Tai spoke, he moved closer and closer to the altar. Sora just stood there with a surprised look on her face, getting somewhat nervous. "Sora, I care about you deeply. I think about you more than I ever thought about anyone before. Whenever I saw you over these past few years, it hurt me like you could never imagine. I couldn't eat or sleep at night. Whenever I did sleep, you were always there in my dreams. I was afraid that I was going to lose you forever so many times like the time when you in Datamon's pyramid or when you got mad at me for that hair clip I got for you on your birthday. Sora, I wanted to tell you this all these years but I just couldn't."

Tai finally stood face to face with Sora, gently taking her hand in his own as his confidence returned to him. There was no backing down now.

"I asked you to follow your heart once before. I'm asking you to do it now. Do you, Sora Takenouchi, take Taichi Kamiya as your husband?"

"What do you think she's going to say?" Ken asked Yolei.

"I'm not sure. This was totally out of nowhere. I hope Sora makes the right choice."

"This is a most unusual situation but not unexpected, I guess." Izzy said to Mimi.

"Yeah. It is pretty romantic, almost like an American soap opera. I almost want to cry."

"I hope Tai knows what he's doing." Davis said to Kari.

"If I know my brother, he does."

"My grandfather said that fate often unites those who are meant to be." Cody thought. "Maybe this is an example."

Sora looked at Tai with tears in her eyes. Here was her best friend, standing before everyone to declare feelinga he had hidden for all of this time. After so long, it has all come down to this. She thought about all of the times that Tai had been there for her, protected her, cherished her, and nearly died for her. Sora really had no idea that he felt this way after all of this time. Yet, her heart still reached out to him in spite of herself. He was the one who her heart longed for and ached for. She ached for him whenever he was in anguish. She didn't have to think about it. Her decision was one that she already made years before, even if she had denied it until now.

"Yes, Tai." Sora replied in a soft voice. "Yes, I do." With that, Sora and Tai embraced each other and finally kissed. It was a kiss that was waiting for several long and painful years. It was a kiss full of long awaited passion, desire, and love. Everyone in the building began to clap for the holders of Courage and Love. At last, two of the most powerful DigiDestined have come together. She then broke the kiss and turned to Matt, seeing the regret in his ice-blue eyes.

"Matt, I'm so sorry."

"Sora... what about us?" Matt said. "I'm supposed to be your fiancée, and I was almost your husband. You're just going to ditch me like that for him?"

"I'm sorry, Matt. We just weren't meant to be." Matt saw the look in her eyes and he finally understood. Despite all of the advancements that he made to her, Sora's heart had belonged to Taichi. This was a battle that he was never meant to win. He then turned to Tai with a cold look in his eyes. Without a single word, Matt brushed past then and sulked out of the building bitterly.

"Hey," Davis finally said, "isn't anyone getting married?"

"For once, Davis, I won't argue with you." TK said. With that, Tai and Sora approached the minister.

"By the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride... again." Everyone clapped for the new couple as they embraced in another passionate kiss.

"Wait!" Izzy said as he took out his laptop. "I almost forgot about your wedding present." He typed some commands the screen and out popped two Digimon that Tai and Sora thought they would never see again.

"Agumon!" Tai said as he embraced the orange dinosaur.

"Biyomon!" Sora said as she embraced the pink bird.

"Tai! It's been a while." Agumon said to his friend. "Did you get a haircut?"

"We were waiting to see when you'd have us back." Biyomon said.

"Thanks, Izzy." Tai said to him as he closed his laptop.

"My pleasure, Tai." Izzy said. As Sora and Tai left the building, everyone felt happy for the new couple. It was something that almost everyone felt would happen one day. Today was a glimpse into an uncertain future that was definitely certain for Tai and Sora because they would embark on a brand-new journey. It was the journey of Life.

THE END


End file.
